


【羿往情深】黏人的小熊软糖想听一声哥哥

by serenadeinmorn



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Zhenning





	【羿往情深】黏人的小熊软糖想听一声哥哥

  
  
  


众所周知，小熊软糖很黏人，尤其在对着小考拉的时候。

  


“深深——”也不知道是第几次，一米八几的大男人跑来，把正在收拾东西的小考拉从背后圈进怀里，头埋在对方的颈间，少不了几下摩挲。

  


李振宁放下手上的工作，像是安抚大型动物似的，伸手轻揉他的头发，放轻了语气道：“怎么了？”

  


嘉羿举起手机，声音闷闷的：“陪我打游戏吧，我排位掉了。”

  


提到游戏，小考拉的眼睛也亮了。

  


于是，在李汶翰推门进房的时候，看到的就是两个男人坐在床上激情打游戏，行李箱敞开，东西明显只收拾到一半。大哥没好气地敲了敲身旁的门，“别打游戏了，收拾好赶紧退房。”

  


李振宁正打得兴起呢，手指在屏幕上疯狂移动，语调不自觉地拔高，还小小的撒了个娇：“哥哥等等，刚打到一半呢。”也不知道是无心还是有意。

  


李汶翰本来想往下说的话都卡在喉间， 抛下一句“我先去叫其他人”就溜了——这个人撒娇起来还真是让人没辙，像魔咒似的，只要一听到，就会下意识顺着他走。

  


游戏里两个全副武装的人找了处风水宝地埋伏，嘉羿趁着空隙抬头看了看全神贯注地盯屏幕的李振宁，话不知怎么的就脱口而出：“深深，这局我赢了的话就叫我哥哥吧。”

  


李振宁报以嫌弃的眼神。“我才不要，是谁带你上分的啊，你叫我哥哥还差不多。”

  


“哎呀，就叫一下！”

  


游戏最后当然是赢了，但两人就因为叫不叫“哥哥”的问题争执不休，嘉羿把李振宁压在身下就要搔痒，后者笑着去躲他的手。

  


谁都没听到由远渐近的细碎歌声和脚步声。

  


“一会就得去机场，你们收拾好了没......”看见床上那两个人影，李汶翰眼睛都直了，匆匆说了句“不好意思打扰了”便关上门。

  


隔壁房间的胡春杨探出头来问怎么了，他赶紧把小孩子哄回房里，说这些东西小孩子不能看啊，还是等他们俩收拾好吧。

  


此刻，房里的人都愣住了。两个大男孩你眼看我眼，李振宁趁着嘉羿还没缓过来的空档，一把推开对方跑去收拾东西，嘴里嘟囔着：“这下肯定被误会了，真是的。”

  


那也挺好的。小熊软糖默默的想，但小熊软糖绝对不会说出来。

  


  


  


乘上往机场的旅游巴的时候，嘉羿故意坐在李振宁的旁边。小考拉看了看周遭，眼里写着大大的不解：“这么多空位子，不用跟我挤啊。”

  


“这样靠着舒服。”小熊软糖歪了歪身子，与对方头碰头，然后闭上眼睛一秒入眠。

  


他们终于结束了两天的外地拍摄，密集的行程让他们没多少睡觉的时间，即使是在酒店到机场的短短路程，他们还是抓紧每分每秒补眠。于是，小考拉也闭上眼睛，陷入温柔的梦乡当中。

  


小考拉睡得不安稳，头总是歪来歪去的， 好几次都要撞到车窗上了，是一只手掌伸过去把他的头给扳回来，还垫在底下防止他撞到。

  


如此重覆几回，就坐在斜后方看到全程的李汶翰忍不住了，但顾及到大家都在睡觉，还是小心地压低声音道：“你以为这是纯情漫画吗？”

  


“这叫体贴吧。”

  


刚醒的陈宥维加入话题，马上得到嘉羿的附议：“对对对，体贴。”

  


“切，那也得让人家知道才有用啊。”李汶翰丢下这句后便低头玩起手机了。

  


小熊软糖还在咀嚼刚才那句话。想了一会，这种被动依赖也是种满足不是吗，而且要是让对方知道他这样做的话，好像会坚持自己一个人坐——毕竟小考拉也是个爱面子的铁血汉子嘛。

  


到达机场的时候，李振宁还没睡够。惯性地揉揉眼睛，把眼睛睁了一条小缝，缓过来以后也去推枕着自己肩膀睡得正香的嘉羿：“该起来啦。”声音软软的，像一团棉花糖，抓不着实体。

  


嘉羿这才迷迷糊糊地起来，却没有收回无意覆在李振宁手背上的手：“怎么这么快就到了？”

  


虽然他后脑勺没长眼睛，但他敢打赌，此刻李汶翰的脸上一定写着四个大字：你就装吧。

  


  


  


“为什么就是不叫我哥哥啊？”

  


在排队的空隙，当李振宁把头枕在他肩膀上的时候，他终于忍不住压低声音问出口了。

  


李振宁只是抬眼看他，轻轻笑了下：“你比我还黏人好吗。”也不知道是谁，在别人面前明明像个傻哥哥，到他这里突然就变成小孩了，使劲的黏着他。

  


——然而，嘉羿疑惑了。

  


虽然小熊软糖是挺黏人的，但要说比爱撒娇的小考拉还要黏人的话，那可不敢当。

  


为了证明自己的观点，他还四处访问了队友们。可现实无情，他得到的答案一律是“跟振宁在一起的时候你比较黏人”。

  


难怪不叫他哥呢。小熊软糖郁闷，小熊软糖拿头去撞柔软的床垫，然后被大哥阻止了。

  


“哎，这是我的床！”李汶翰连忙把他扶起来。

  


“想听一声哥哥怎么就这么难啊......”小熊软糖欲哭无泪，抬起头去看眼前的队长，看着看着突然灵光一闪，“汶翰，你不是演过很多出爱情剧吗，剧里应该有一点情节能派上用场吧？”

  


李汶翰的眼神从疑惑渐渐变亮。

  


“英雄救美？”

  


不行，这世界上哪来这么多英雄救美的片段啊，况且也不能乘人之危吧。

  


“找个项目赢过他，让他撒娇求饶？”

  


世界上有李振宁不擅长的游戏吗？

  


诸如此类的讨论过后，李汶翰决定撒手不管，并下了个残酷的结论：“你俩不适合，放弃吧。”

  


  


  


才不要呢。击不倒的小熊软糖如此想道。

  


要了解一个人，首先就要知道对方的取向，他回想了下李振宁爱依赖的对象，从以前的师铭泽到现在的李汶翰——似乎都是哥哥型的。不论年龄是不是哥哥，首先就很稳重。

  


是作为小孩的自己还没有的东西。

  


他也尝试过佯装沉稳，换来的却是对方担忧的目光：“嘉羿，你是不是不舒服啊？都没力气闹腾了。”

  


对啊，他不舒服，心里太不舒服了。努力一番过后不仅没听到一声“哥哥”，还被无意地指出他一点也不稳重。

  


算了，还是换个方向吧。成不了别人，那就制造被撒娇的机会。

  


他从李汶翰那里揽下叫大家起床的工作时，后者不知道有多高兴，几天后工作回到自己手上的时候，还不知所措地眨巴着眼睛，“......这么快啊？我还没休息够呢。”

  


而且，小熊软糖看起来像是要自闭了一样。

  


据嘉羿描述，他打开房门后先叫醒了何昶希，然后才小心翼翼地靠近另一张床，拍了拍小考拉的脸：“深深，要起床啦。”

  


他很有耐心，唤到李振宁迷迷糊糊地转过脸来，嘴里不知道嘟囔了句什么又睡过去，还是温柔地叫着他。

  


本来是没什么问题，但此情此景却被刚洗漱完的何昶希撞见了，而且他还是用在耳边大喊这么暴力的方式把人给叫起来的。

  


结果就是两个猛男大打出手，打着打着不知道为什么打到何昶希床上，两人打架的响动还把小考拉吵醒了。李振宁睡眼惺忪地转过头，看到他们滚在床上打闹的场面，吓得瞪圆了眼睛，然后光速闪身进洗手间。

  


那之后，对方看他的眼神怪怪的，他纵使再傻也能猜到小家伙脑袋里装的什么——那眼神无非就是在看突然变成了朋友妻（或者是朋友夫）的熟人。

  


“精彩。”李汶翰赏脸地给了两下掌声。

  


但小熊软糖才不想听这个，“这下误会可大了，我该怎么办啊？”

  


“我怎么知道，自己想。”对方抬头看了看时钟，把他推出房门外，“明天还得早起，先睡了。”

  


人间好冷漠，小熊软糖感觉无助。

  


  


  


说实话，小熊软糖都快要放弃了。自打那事以后，小考拉似乎有意地避开他，又去找好朋友小猫玩了，一点相处的空间都不留给他。

  


真让人郁闷，但解决郁闷的办法，就只有解开误会。所以，他还不能放弃。

  


连着几天的空闲，成员们睡饱以后坐不住了，纷纷组团出去玩，只有嗜睡的李振宁同学还躲在被窝里与周公探讨人生哲理。嘉羿跟着要逛街的夏瀚宇和何昶希到了楼下，突然说身体有点不舒服，被何昶希无情揭穿就是想留在家里也不恼，笑嘻嘻地让他们逛得开心点就上楼去了。

  


“那他为什么还要跟我们下来啊？”夏瀚宇有点懵。

  


何昶希看了眼自己房间的窗户，若有所思，可很快就敛起神绪，拉着旁边的人离开：“管他呢，我们出发吧。”

  


另一厢，他们口中的主人公蹑手蹑脚地上了楼，轻轻推开房门，收获一室阳光和熟睡的小考拉的背影。嘉羿小心翼翼地掩门，顺势坐到何昶希床上，也没做什么，只是干看着另一张床上的小小身板。

  


没过多久，小考拉的背影颤了颤，似是感觉到背后有个大活人，以浓重的鼻音开口道：“希希，你不是出去了吗......希希？”见没有回应，他翻个身，与对面的人四目交接，“呃，是嘉羿啊。”

  


嘉羿刚酝酿好怎么跟对方解释，思绪却在对方的几句话间扑动着翅膀飘远， 一时之间也不知道该说什么，对着小考拉疑惑又好奇的眼神只能欲言又止。

  


时间在流逝，房间却像被按下暂停键，里头精致的娃娃一动不动，大眼瞪小眼。直到李振宁低下头，放在大腿上的双手手指微微蜷缩：“那个，今天的事我不会说出去的，不就是坐希希的床嘛，我理解。”

  


就知道他在想什么。嘉羿扶额，努力解释道：“深深，是你误会了，那天我们只是朋友之间的打闹。”

  


恍惚间好像看见对方长吁出一口气，身体也微微放松下来，但他还是很紧张，紧张得险些又让烫嘴普通话偷溜出来。

  


“那你怎么在这里？”对方抛出了一个问题。“总不能是在等着解释这事吧。”

  


还真的被说中了。

  


天晓得他的脑子是有转得多快，快得话语甚至追不上来，才能说出这么一句：“一起睡觉好像会没那么寂寞......吧。”

  


什么破理由，这说的是人话吗。可不及他想出别的话掩饰过去，对方往旁边挪了挪，然后小心翼翼地掀开被子的一角。

  


“那就一起睡觉。”

  


嘉羿怀疑自己听错了，或者根本就是做梦。

  


对方见他愣住，轻皱起眉头，留下一句“不睡就算了”就想把被子拽回去。他抓住被角缩进被窝里，指间是像棉花糖般虚渺的触感，他想，这梦还挺真实的。

  


直到小小的一团身影缩在他怀里，呼吸越趋平稳，他才意识到，好像真的不是做梦。低头看去，少年的睫毛一颤一颤的，耳朵染过绯红而又褪去，似是把他当成了树干，安心地依靠着。

  


他想，即使没能听到一声“哥哥”，也没所谓了。一切都没所谓了。


End file.
